


One-Shots: Because I Can Never Finish Whole Stories

by Kittengirl998



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: Bad Horror Movies, Card Games, Cards Against Humanity, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Game Night, Kissing, Prompts from Google Images, Stories Based On Images, Teasing, Terrible Jokes, eye rolling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittengirl998/pseuds/Kittengirl998
Summary: Random One-Shots that will be added as I write them. Chapter 1 will be a table of contents. I will be doing prompts, just no smut because I can't write that no matter how hard I try.





	1. Table of Contents

Just a disclaimer, I got some of the prompts from online so they may have been done by someone else. You may be able to find the story if you search the prompt, but I have tried to avoid reading them until I have finished writing. Also, if you have a prompt just post it in the comments. No smut please, I have nothing against it I'm just bad at writing it. All my love. :)  
2\. Card Against Humanity- Based off of an image, No Relationship, Fluff, Characters- Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, You  
3\. Greatest Fears- "Imagine Sam's ultimate fear." Sam Winchester/Reader, Characters-Sam Winchester, You, Dean Winchester


	2. Cards Against Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if the photo came up. If it didn't come up for you here is the link to the image:  
> https://www.flickr.com/photos/138995299@N06/25795422987/in/dateposted-public/

How this happened was beyond her. Y/N jokingly suggested that the boys and her have a game night in the bunker and, next thing she knows, her, Sam and Dean are sitting at the table with their initials carved into it playing Cards Against Humanity.

Y/N grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl between her and Sam as Dean passed out the white cards. 

“Who’s drawing the first black card?” Y/N asked. Both Dean and Sam shrugged.

“Guess I’ll do it.” Sam reached forward and grabbed the card on top of the black pile. “Were playing to four, right?” Y/N nodded and Sam read the question.

“What’s my secret power?” Y/N shuffled through all the cards before placing one in front of her. Dean placed his on top a few seconds later and Y/N grabbed them both before shuffling them under a table where Sam couldn’t see and then passing them to him.

“What’s my secret power?” Sam lifted the first card from the stack. “Inappropriate yodelling.” Sam sighed as both Dean and Y/N started laughing. It took a minute but after the two quieted down he picked up the other one.

“Or, Half-assed foreplay.” Y/N threw her head back laughing and Dean banged his fist on the table as he laughed. 

“I’m gonna have to go with half-assed foreplay.” Y/N grabbed the black card and placed it in front of her. Sam let out a breath of a laugh before turning to Y/N with a smirk. “You’re turn.”

Y/N picked up a black card. “Blank? There’s an app for that.”

Dean immediately slammed down a card. Sam took another minute before he grabbed Dean’s card and shuffled it with his under the table and passed them to Y/N.

“Pac-Man uncontrollably guzzling cum? There’s an app for that.” Y/N said, barely making it through the sentence without laughing. Sam and Dean burst out laughing and took ages to calm down.

Y/N took a deep breath and read the next card.   
“A snapping turtle biting the tip of your penis? There’s an app for that.” And… The laughing returned. Y/N took a few deep breaths before announcing, “Okay, snapping turtle gets it.”

Dean raised his beer up and Y/N placed the black card in front of him.

The rest of the rounds were similar until they got to the last round with the score at Y/N: 3, Sam: 3, and Dean: 2, Dean’s turn to pick a black card.

“My life is ruled by a vicious cycle of blank and blank. Two cards. I’m gonna go grab another beer.” Dean stood up and left for the kitchen.

After careful consideration, Y/N placed two cards in front of Dean’s seat. Sam placed his on top of that. Two minutes later Dean returned, passing beers to the other two sitting at the table.

“Okay, My life is ruled by a vicious cycle of, “ He flipped the top card, “Passive aggressive post-it notes and, “He flipped the second card over, “Copping a feel.” No-one made a sound, or gave away whose cards those were. Dean rolled his eyes at the seriousness.

“Or, my life is ruled by a vicious cycle of, “First card, “Demonic Possession,“ Dean allowed himself to look a little surprised before flipping the second card, “And.... Daddy Issues.”   
Dean rolled his eyes again. “Yup, that one.” 

Y/N raised her arms in the air to signify her victory. The other two laughed at her display. 

“Really though, demonic possession and daddy issues?”   
“C’mon, it was too good to pass up.”

The other two laughed along with her as they hauled all the junk food spread across the table into the TV room. Y/N fell asleep on the couch with her head on Dean’s shoulder and feet in Sam’s lap while one of Dean’s western movies was playing in the background.


	3. Imagine Sam's Ultimate Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to image: https://kittengirl998.tumblr.com/post/172661379634/imagine-sams-ultimate-fear

“Why don’t we ever watch good horror movies?” You and Sam were sitting on the couch in your room watching a low-budget horror movie. Well, watching isn’t exactly true. You were talking about random stuff while using the movie as an excuse for snacks, sometimes pointing out the moments when the movie got particularly horrible. So, you sat on the couch leaning against the arm rest with your feet sitting in Sam’s lap.

“Because then we would actually watch the movie and miss the time we set aside to bet on when Dean and Cas will get together.” Sam responded.

You laughed at Sam response before a thought came to you, “Or maybe we don’t watch real horror because it scares you, Winchester.” You teased with a smirk on your face.

“I have no fears.” Sam jokingly stuck his nose up in the air.

You slowly move closer to Sam on the couch. “Yet I know your greatest fears, Samantha.”

Sam laughs at the nickname, “Oh really?” He asks.   
You nod your head and pull your bottom lip into your mouth trying to smother a smile, “Yup.” You pop the ‘p.’

“Well then, care to share with the class.” 

“Your worst fear is,” You get closer to Sam, “Lucifer,” Even closer, “Dressed as a clown,” Closer, “Killing Dean,” You are now close enough that if you wanted to you could crawl onto his lap, “On a Tuesday.” Sam. who had kept a mostly straight face the whole time, completely lost it when you said “On a Tuesday.” 

Sam throws his head back laughing, “This is why I shouldn’t tell you things.”

“Yet, you do.” Sam turns to fae you and suddenly you both realize how close you are.

You look straight into Sam’s hazel eyes and mumble a quick “Screw it” before leaning in

and catching Sam’s lips with yours. Sam kisses you back almost immediately, pulling you to straddle his lap and wrapping his arms around your back keeping you as close to him as possible.

“Finally!” Someone shouts from behind you. You try to break apart from Sam but he keeps his arms securely wrapped around you. You turn your head to see Dean standing with his hand on the doorknob. You look back towards Sam and notice him glaring at Dean. You chuckle and tuck your head into the crook of his neck, leaving a kiss there as he tells Dean to leave. You smile as the moose begins to rub your back, glad to finally be close to the man you now know you love. 

_ You just wouldn’t tell him yet. _


End file.
